The Dark Empire
with the Imperial Order |forumurl = http://darkempire.createaforum.com/index.php |joinurl = http://darkempire.createaforum.com/general-discussion/membership-application/ |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/thedarkempire |ircchannel = #thedarkempire |offsitememberlisturl = |statsdate = December 28, 2011 |totalnations = 55 |totalstrength = 140,232 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 2,550 |totalnukes = 40 |rank = 124th |score = 1.64 }} The Dark Empire (TDE) is an alliance on the Blue team. It was founded on November 24, 2011. It is a small but active alliance. History After the collapse of Project Terra, former Black Knights members decided to move back to Cyber Nations. After a week and a half of hard work, the Dark Empire was founded on November 23, 2011, the day before Thanksgiving and two days before the TOP/IRON-NpO War. On January 13, 2012 at 10pm, Irule, Crackedmind, and Gandalf approached the leaders of the Global Protection Force on IRC to merge. By noon January 14, a deal was brokered and The Dark Empire officially disbanded. Charter Article I: Membership and rights Any nation may join The Dark Empire by approval from a triumvirate. Triumvirates hold the right to decline any application they wish. Once a nation is accepted as a full member they have the right to freedom of speech, press, peaceful assembly, and expression. All members have the right to work in The Dark Empire, and run and or vote in elections. Article II: Government * Imperial Council" The Imperial council consists of the triumvirates and all the ministers. Together by a majority vote they can create laws, declare war, declare peace, create and break treaties, expel members, and make executive decisions. In the event of a tie the vote will come down to the triumvirates side of the vote. * Triumvirates: Triumvirates are the three leaders of the alliance and serve for life. They each head their own department of internal affairs, foreign affairs, or defense. Upon the impeachment or vacancy of a triumvirate position an election shall be held to determine the new triumvirate. * Ministers: Ministers are each managers of their departments and are overseen by the triumvirates. They are elected every three months. In the event one is impeached or vacant the triumvirates may pick a new minister by majority vote. ** Minister of Finance: The minister of finance is in charge of all financial matters of the alliance. They work with trades, tech deals, and the creation of banking and banking programs. ** Minister of Recruitment: The minister of Recruitment handles bringing in new members for the alliance and creating programs to do so. ** Minister of Homeland Security: The Minister of Homeland security is in charge of keeping the alliance safe from rogues and gathering needed intelligence for all purposes. Article III: Military and War policy * Raiding: Nations of The Dark Empire may only attack a nation they have been given permission to attack from the Trium of Defense. * Nukes: Nukes may never be used unless an executive order allowing them is given from the triumvirates. Article IV: Impeachments and elections * Impeachments: Any minister may be impeached by a ⅔ triumvirate vote or a ⅔ general membership vote. A trium may be impeached by a 3/3 minister vote and a ⅔ general membership vote. * Elections: Elections shall take place in a 5 day period. It shall consist of 72 hours for nominations and campaigning and 48 hours of voting. Article V: Amendments Amendments may be made to this charter by a ⅔ minister vote, ⅔ triumvirate vote and a ⅔ general membership vote or a 3/3 minister and 3/3 triumvirate vote.